msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 8th, 35 LC
The following is a Magus Senate of Dalaran session from August 8th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Zanbor Emerson: I call this session to order. Senator Baelheit please take the floor and discuss the missions you led this week. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Councilor! Earlier this week, we completed a successful Mission handed to us by the Six. To which now, I am actually free to discuss. On Monday, we assaulted a Bloodsail encampment, and defeated the Captain with the most impressive pair of cursed Pirate boots we had ever seen, in order to capture their supplies and one of their ships. All of which was a necessary subterfuge for our true assignment, which was to free Alliance prisoners from a Horde prison ship departing Domination point. I'm pleased to say the operation went off without a hitch. Our one rule given to us was no casualties. We didn't suffer a single fatality, nor did we inflict them upon the Horde. Now is not the time to begin destabilizing the peace. That's all, Councilor, thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, Senator Alexander, you have the floor. Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, Mr. Speaker. We continue to make progress against th'Iron Horde. We have allied with th'dwarven vanguard as part of their coalition and have begun decisive combat operations. The Draenic Temples in western Tanaan have fallen to our might an' guns. Te Amun vindicators were instrumental to this happenin'. The ruins are ours an' Sargeri power in the jungle has been broken in that sector. That is all. Zanbor Emerson: Would anyone like to discuss the class held on Thursday? I suppose not. Senator Liridian, would you like to talk about the trial from Wednesday? Gehlnarine Liridian: The trial of one Lysabet Drostone was held on Wednesday, and, after over five hours of proceedings, Miss Drostone was found Not Guilty of all charges. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: On to next week. Senator Baelheit, the floor is once again yours. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Councilor. In just two days time, I will be holding a class to speak of Human Cultures before the spread of the holy Light as the dominant religion of Humanity, placing emphasis on Humanity's Harvest Witches and Pseudo-Shamanistic ways, as well as the introduction of the first Human magi into the balance of power. This will be a late-night class held for those of us who are more of night birds. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Brisby you are up next. Hellissa Brisby: The Creative Wizard School is inviting us to a free show on Wednesday. It'll be really fun to attend. It'll be in the Academy building, since the Creative Wizard School was destroyed when Dalaran began falling out of the sky. Zanbor Emerson: Mab you have a vacation planned? Mab Nimue: Right! We are going to be going to Feralas! It'll be fun! There's a beach, a five star chef, a MAMMOTH! And lots of swimming and lounging. Everyone should come. Free booze. The end! Zanbor Emerson: Senator Shang has a history class coming up tomorrow and Senator Blackmore has a class on Thursday. For more information seek them out. We will now move on to open floor. Those who wish to speak, please raise your hand. Anyone? Awww damn. Okay, Senator Moore. Emilee Moore: To all interested.. I will be holding a class on Tuesday about chronomancy and its useful applications. It will be held at eight in the evening, and I encourage all who are interested to participate. That is all I have. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else? Senator Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Councilor. Mages and Gentlemen, as Master of Spells of the Ministry of Academics, I am pleased to announce the commencement of the Kirin Tor's Comprehensive Effort to catalog every spell, curse and incantation known to Azeroth and beyond! Now, a great deal of this has of course, been documented already, as Three Thousand years is a long time to Work. But it is up to all of us, to contribute to the ever-growing knowledge of the Kirin tor. I am opening an active reception of new spells that are created by our Brethren to be added to the Grand Libraries of Dalaran. New Submissions are created and received almost every day. Prospective Archmagi are even required to create their own spells to achieve the rank. These new spells, I'm pleased to confirm can now be properly documented, detailed and explained, that we might usher in a new Generation of Mages, Wiser than ever. You may find this local submission post locally. Just don't stick your hand in the Box. It's bigger on the inside. Zanbor Emerson: Anyone else? We move on to Senator Alexander for promotions. Vanidicus Alexander: Alright. I want Avarost Silvergaze! Front and center! There ye go. You have contributed a sizable ammount already to this here Senate an' I like th'colour of yer robe. I hereby see fit t'promote you to th'next rank. Congratulations. Yer dismissed. Mr. Baelheit. Front an' center. Right. Well since yer return from bein' stepped on by a Gronn, ye've only spent yer time doin' smart people things an' magic. An' here in Dalaran, we like Magic. As such I hereby see fit to promote ye to th'rank of Decurion. Well done. Verus Baelheit: Thank you. May I only ever serve Dalaran with honor. Vanidicus Alexander: Yer dismissed. An' now Ms. Sunwraith. Front an' center. Ms. Sunwraith. If ye think that you can bribe people's likin' you by means of incredibly fancy elvish scenery. You are partially right. Yer effort an' willingness t'pull out all th'stops on whatever it is you do has caused us to see fit to promote you. Well done Elorae Sunwraith: Thank you. Vanidicus Alexander: Yer dismissed. That is it fer promotions. Zanbor Emerson: This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events